The Unexpected
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: Set years down the road, this is the sequel to A Mew Story. Everything seems to be going great for Ash and his family, but then something happens that fills Ash's heart with dread...
1. One

Then

Accompanied by an evil smile by its creator, a bright flash lit up the thick, dark forest, and a startled figure fell back. Where there was once vibrant life stood cold stone, and with a hard caress of affirmation the assailant left without a backward glance.

Now

It was already January, and A.J. still couldn't get Pichu to mind him all of the time. The electric rat had a mind of her own, and took almost every opportunity to remind him of it.

Grinning in his electricity-free haven, Ash took a peek out the window at his frustrated son before returning to his wife, who was feeding a content Psyduck. Although the Pokémon was still as dull as ever, and though Misty would never admit it, Ash knew that the former Gym Leader loved him as much as any of her Pokémon.

Riviera toddled in with her Clefairy doll clenched in a tiny fist, dragging it along the ground. Ever since she had gotten the toy for Christmas she hadn't let it out of her sight. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, then held it out for Misty to see the cut that graced it. Riviera's eyes were watering with pain, and her lip trembled as she tried not to cry out.

Misty immediately went into 'caring mother mode,' bending down next to her daughter. "What happened?" she asked, as she brought the tiny thumb up to her mouth to 'kiss it and make it better.'

Riviera didn't answer. She just plopped down onto the floor and burst into tears, making sure not to let go of her Clefairy doll.

Misty sighed, and picked up the miniature version of herself, taking Riviera into the other room and cooing unintelligible reassurances.

Ash watched them leave, concernedly, then looked down at Psyduck, whose head was tilted. "Psy?"

A.J. sighed, adjusting the worn cap on his head that his father had given him for his birthday, a few months before he had gotten his first Pokémon.

His. Not his mother's, not his father's, _his_.

He shifted, looking down at the stubborn Pichu. "Come on, Pichu. Attack Pikachu!"

The Pichu shook her yellow head, "Pi."

Pikachu rolled over. He had fallen asleep soon after coming out to help the tiny electric rat train, since she had showed no desire to take the offensive _or_ defensive. Pikachu yawned, "Chah," stretching out in the sun.

"Are you chicken?" the nine-year old tried a different approach.

"Chu," the little Pokémon rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her ears twitched as she heard something, and she immediately turned and headed off towards what passed as Pallet Town's "woods."

"Pichu!" A.J. cried out, running after the escaping electric rat.

Snickering, the Pokémon dove over and under logs and branches, and making sure to stay several steps away from her stumbling trainer.

She careened to a stop when she saw a big, brown bag in front of her. She glanced backwards, seeing that he was having difficulty getting past a thorn bush, and sniffed it. It bumped her nose, and she jumped back with a squeak. "Pich!"

High-pitched voices answered her, but she couldn't understand them so she tapped on the bag with a tiny paw.

"Gotcha!" A.J. exclaimed as he pounced upon her, realizing his mistake too late. "Yaaaahhh!" he stuttered as electricity jolted through his body.

Pichu hopped down, and tried tugging at the sack. When she saw that she wasn't going to be able to open it by herself, she turned to Ash, Jr. and pointed.

"Huh?" he inquired dumbly. The electricity made him dizzy. Things finally came into focus, and he noticed the bag. "What's that?" he inquired as he started to open it, not even checking to see if it was dangerous.

A purple and yellow head popped out, "Smoo?"

"Mag?" a different head joined it.

"Kid?" a yellow head inquired.

"Cleff?"

"Buff."

"Wow." That one was A.J.

"Chupi," Pichu agreed.

"Why are you little guys here?" the boy asked as he squatted down beside them.

Magby whimpered, [Don't know.]

Igglybuff agreed, [Don't remember.]

Cleffa sniffled, [Head hurts.]

[Wimp,] Elekid snickered.

Smoochum reprimanded him, [Be nice.]

"I'm gonna go get Dad. Stay here," A.J. ordered as he disappeared.

[Let's go,] Pichu told them, and started to head in the direction that was the opposite of where her trainer was heading.

[S'posed to wait,] Igglybuff reminded her.

[No move,] Cleffa nodded.

[Don't be babies!] the electric rat exclaimed.

The fiery Magby sniffled, [Too tired to walk.]

So Pichu crossed her little arms in a huff, and sat down to wait. "Chu."

A.J. finally returned, followed by a dubious Ash and a yawning Pikachu. "You say you found a bagful of baby P—oh."

"Pika?" the larger electric rat tilted his head. He went up to Smoochum, and, nose twitching, sniffed her.

Giggling, Smoochum planted a big kiss on Pikachu's nose.

"Cha," the Pokémon got dizzy and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Grumbling, Ash picked up his sleeping Pokémon, "Lovely Kiss...I should've known."

Loudly, he inquired, "What's up, little fellas?"

A chorus of complaints but no true knowledge reached his ears. With a sad sigh, he grabbed Smoochum, Elekid, and Magby, just barely able to carry them all. Elekid griped very loudly, but made no move to jump out of the Pokémon League Champion's arms. "Get Igglybuff and Cleffa, and make sure that Pichu comes along as well."

"What are we gonna do with them?" A.J. inquired as he scooped up the Normal-Types and was evaded by Pichu. Frowning, he tried to catch the electric rat again as he listened to his father's reply.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

When father and son managed to get inside the house with their hands full of Pokémon, silence was the only thing that greeted their calls.

"Misty?" Ash called out again, a panicked note in his voice, but it was useless.

They were gone.

The Pokémon Master nearly dropped the Pokémon, but remembered to gently set them down just in time. They were thoroughly confused, and did nothing but watch as he ran into the living room, where there were obvious signs of a struggle.

An unfinished drawing lay in the middle of the floor, right next to a forgotten tiara. Ash's eyes flicked to where he'd had his Pokéballs, but they too were gone.

Fighting back a sob, Ash Ketchum sunk to the middle of the living room, clutching the drawing and toy tiara to his chest, his voice a mere anguished whisper, "No..."


	2. Two

"Dad," A.J. spoke quietly.

"What?" Ash's voice was reduced to a ragged whisper.

"Maybe Mom just took Riviera and Jace with her to Professor Oak's to heal your Pokémon."

Trying to compose himself, Ash nodded weakly. Even though he could not push the uneasy thoughts to the back of his mind, he knew his son had to be right...He _had_ to be...

But, somehow, he didn't think he was.

"You and Pikachu go check the house to make sure they are gone. I'll go look to see if Misty left a note." Stepping over the shattered remains of the antique vase—an heirloom—that his mother had given him and Misty for their wedding anniversary the year before, Ash Ketchum determinedly made his way into the kitchen. He first scanned the refrigerator quickly, then more slowly.

Colorful pictures, Pokémon magnets, and cheerful photographs adorned the refrigerator, but no note signed by his beloved wife was to be found. Calming himself down, Ash checked the spotless kitchen table, the floor, the counters, anywhere that Misty might have left some clue of her departure.

After thoroughly looking over the kitchen, Ash moved back to the living room, where his oldest son and his Pikachu met him. "I can't find them, Dad."

"Look outside," was the Pokémon Master's reply.

Nodding, A.J. and Pikachu disappeared. Growing more frantic by the minute, Ash hurried his search, hoping, wishing, praying...

Still nothing.

Looking down at the confused baby Pokémon, Ash blinked his eyes free of moisture. He couldn't fall apart. He _would_ find his wife and children, no matter what the cost.

They're gone, Smoochum informed Ash psychically.

Shaking his head in denial and finally giving in to the urge he had hoped to avoid, the Pokémon Master transformed into a Mew, whizzing throughout the house faster than the eye could see, Psychic powers stretched to their fullest.

When he returned to the living room where the young creatures waited for him, he was in the form of a solid black Arcanine, brown eyes flashing and nose twitching. He morphed back into his human form with a gruff growl of frustration, "Gone."

A.J. and Pikachu entered the house. "We looked everywhere, Dad."

"Pi," the sorrowful electric rat nodded in agreement.

"Gone," Ash repeated, staring at the phone. He quickly grabbed it, about to dial the police or even Professor Oak, but paused. What if she had talked to one of his friends right before she left? What if the note had gotten lost, or Misty had simply forgotten to leave one? He knew Misty wouldn't be that careless, but nonetheless...

Snarling in frustration, Ash Ketchum directed his call to someone who had unexpectedly turned out to be a great friend: Gary Oak.

"Ash!" Gary grinned at him. "Didn't expect to hear from you today."

"Have you talked to Misty lately?" Ash went straight to the point.

"No. Why?"

"She's gone, the kids are gone, and my Pokéballs are gone."

"I'll ask Gramps about it, and then I'll be right over," Gary's face disappeared.

Ash dialed up Brock next.

Looking rather ruffled, Brock answered. "Yes?" Professor Ivy appeared by his side.

A similar process was repeated, again with the same results, except since Brock didn't live in Pallet Town like Gary it would take him longer to get to Ash's place.

"I might not be here, but I'm sure _someone_ will," Ash told Brock.

"All right."

A.J. watched in numb shock as his frantic father called Jessie and James. Both Ketchums knew that something bad had happened, but neither wanted to admit it aloud. A.J. moved his chin slightly to look across the room at his suddenly-not-so-defiant Pichu, who was sitting quizzically beside the other Egg Pokémon. A.J. moved his eyes back to the videophone screen as the former Team Rocket members informed him that they did _not_ know where Misty, Meowth, or the Mews were, said they would get a babysitter, call A.J.'s grandparents, and rush over.

Gary came in without knocking, and Ash immediately hung up the phone and grabbed a jacket.

"Has Professor Oak—?" Ash looked hopeful.

"No."

"Call the police. I'm going out to look for them."

Knowing enough not to protest, Gary Oak went straight for the phone. Ash looked down at the hopeful yellow mouse. "Come with me, Pikachu. A.J., you stay here with the other Pokémon."

"But—"

"Do it!" Ash was out the door. A.J. soon followed with a herd of baby Pokémon.

"We're coming with you."

"You can't—"

"Dad," A.J.'s eyes flashed, "we're _coming_."

Sighing, Ash recognized the stubborn streak that his son had inherited from him. He looked down at the Egg Pokémon. "Can you keep up?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives in various Pokélanguages. Knowing that he couldn't prevent them from going, Ash immediately switched back to his sable Arcanine form. "Arc!" he snarled, nose to the ground, sniffing so harshly that A.J. was almost afraid that he would snort a patch of grass up his nose.

A.J. transformed into the only form he knew how to: a Mew. The ashy Arcanine began to frown since the boy had not asked for permission, but the frown was annulled by a smile which was brought on by the sight of a sable, brown-eyed Mew wearing his old cap. A cap which had gotten Ash through the bad times and the good.

Sighing and bringing his head back to the ground, he finally got a fresh scent. He howled to inform the others, and was off like a flash.

The three Electric-types kept up easily, and with his Psychic powers A.J. helped Magby, Smoochum, Cleffa, and Igglybuff when they had trouble, which basically meant they were hovering along in the air nearly the entire time.

Ash stopped, craning his neck upwards, nostrils flaring. Then he hung his head dejectedly. The scent was gone.

Pikachu tottered forward, pulling on Ash's black fur. "Pi." Brown eyes turned inquisitively. The electric Pokémon held up a piece of paper on which two spaced apart triangles without bottoms with a sort of rainbow-like curve in between had been scribbled in black. In the corner it had a picture of a Pokéball, which was on all of the paper from Jace's Make-Your-Own-Pokémon Kit.

The Arcanine sniffed it, just to make sure it was his son's, then with a heavy sigh he transformed back into his human form. "It's Jace's, all right. But what does it mean?"

His yellow Pokémon shrugged, "Pikachu."

"We'll keep a look-out for your wife, Mr. Ketchum," Officer Jenny tried to soothe Ash.

"For all the good it'll do," he muttered.

Ignoring him, she continued, "How about you take your son, your friends, and your Pokémon out to get something to eat while we continue to look for clues?"

"Oh, only the Pikachu and Pichu are ours. My son found the rest of them in a bag out in the forest."

"In a bag, hmm?" Officer Jenny appeared to be pensive. "Well, they might've been Pokénapped from their owner, and somehow lost. I'll keep an eye out for anyone missing a—"

"Magby, Igglybuff, Elekid, Smoochum, and Cleffa," A.J. offered quickly.

"Right," she agreed, writing it down. "Do they have any distinguishing tags or markings?" Ash stared at her. "I had to ask!" she exclaimed defensively. "Well," Officer Jenny sighed, "I'm afraid we have no place to keep those baby Pokémon-"

"We'll take care of them!" Ash's son volunteered, getting a frustrated look from his father. The last thing they needed were five Egg Pokémon to take care of.

"That will be great!" Jenny smiled, finally shooing them away. "Go to your mother's house, Mr. Ketchum," she suggested.

"Oh, all right."

The group moved outside, where Jessie, James, Brock, and Gary awaited them. "Well?"

"We're going to Grandma's house!" A.J. piped up. "You can come, too, if you want!"

And so they did. Giovanni answered the door. "Hello, son. Your mother and I have been expecting you."

The woman he was speaking about stepped forward, enveloping her adult son in the same type of hug she gave him when he was ten years old. "Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry to hear what happened!"

"You and me both, Mom," he said softly.

"I know my Ashy boy never tires of eating, so I fixed you and your friends quite a feast!" she beamed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock brightened up a little bit.

"Professor Oak will be over soon. He has a few things to do, first," Giovanni's wife ushered them all to the table, where there were places already set. "Give me a minute!" She flew into the kitchen.

Ash gave his father an inquisitive look. Giovanni shrugged, "It's her way of handling with stress. Humor her."

Seeing the glum look on his trainer's face, Pikachu darted into the kitchen, coming out with a ketchup bottle, clinging to it like a life line. He walked over to Ash slowly, lifting up the red bottle, "Pi."

The Pokémon Master gave a small smile, "That's okay, Pikachu. You can have it."

Almost delighted at not having to share, though still depressed about the disappearance of Pikachu-pi and two of her and Pika-pi's children, Pikachu started gushing down the bottle, then looked at the six Egg Pokémon which were staring at him. Reluctantly, Pikachu held up the ketchup offeringly, "Pi..."

The others looked a little uneasy about taking away the electric rat's favorite food, all except for Pichu, who rushed up and grabbed the bottle, instantly trying to empty all of its contents into its mouth. "Pika!" Pikachu scolded, snatching it back and bopping the little yellow mouse over the head with it. "Pi!" He gestured to the others. Magby came up first, mouth opened. Pikachu squirted some in the Fire-type's mouth, but Magby made a face. Magby didn't like ketchup.

Cleffa came next, thinking the liquid was okay, but not the best, then Igglybuff, with the same opinion, then Elekid who enjoyed it but didn't want very much, and finally Smoochum, who disliked it with a passion. The whole time, Pichu stared at them all sourly. Ash's Pokémon squirted some into its hand, and offered it to Pichu, who turned its head aside with a snobbish "Pich."

Elekid toddled over, sheepishly, "Kid?" Pikachu held out his paw, and Elekid took the red condiment and stuffed it in its mouth. "Elek."

Ash stared at them all unseeingly. As wonderful as they were, new Pokémon could not replace the family that had been stolen from him.


	3. Three

Ash was sitting at the table glumly, face buried in his arms. He hadn't moved for half an hour. His friends stared at him, looking very concerned. The Pokémon fanatic _never_ refused food.

A.J. had already finished his meal, however, and was playing with the carefree Egg Pokémon. Professor Oak said quietly, "I don't think it has sunk in for the little one yet."

Giovanni nodded. "Perhaps it's better that way." His wife just looked frustrated.

Just then the phone called their attention. Ash didn't budge.

"Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!"

Giovanni answered it, anger written all over his face. Somehow he managed to keep his voice calm and collected. "Yes?"

Officer Jenny's face filled the screen. "Mr. Ash Ketchum needs to meet me at the Virdian Hospital, immediately!" She disconnected.

Ash had already sprang to his feet, and was making his way out the door, followed by all the others in the house, including the reluctant but lonely Pichu.

The concerned father burst through the hospital doors and went to the front desk, Officer Jenny suddenly appearing by his side. "We discovered Jace badly beaten. He's currently in the ICU, and—"

Ash began to push past her, but she held out a piece of paper to him.

"—we found this."

In what he could later only describe as the most evil writing he had ever seen, the note read:

_We have your wife and daughter._

_Leave the police out of this, or else._

_You, your heir, and just two Pokémon may come._

_No others unless you never wish to see _them_ again._

_Go to the middle of the Viridian Forest._

_We shall find you..._

_Even if you don't want to be found._

_Revenge shall be ours, Ash Ketchum. Do not doubt that._

Ash's grip on the piece of paper suddenly slackened, and it fell to the floor in a featherlike manner. But his heart was lead.

Brock hastily grabbed the note, reading it, swallowing, and passing it on.

When all of the adults had read it, A.J. demanded, "Let me see!"

Pikachu tugged on his pant leg, receiving the boy's attention. He shook his yellow head sadly. He knew the boy would not like what he saw.

"You may enter now, Mr. Ketchum," Nurse Joy spoke to the seated Ash. "I'm afraid just you can come in at the moment."

Pikachu ignored that last statement. He was an important part of his Pika-pi and deserved to go in, too.

Ash felt a lump in his throat as he finally stared at his youngest son. It appeared that the boy had been left for dead. It was a miracle that he had been found in time.

"Jace," a ragged whisper came from his throat, tears springing to his eyes as his emotions threatened to overcome him. At least he had his son back...

The boy's soft wheeze was all that answered him for a while, but finally a soft voice managed, "Daddy?"

Ash pulled up a chair and sat beside him, taking the boy's small, bruised right hand, in a state similar to his entire body, but not broken as his left arm was. "I'm right here, son. I'm right here."

"Pika," the electric mouse added softly as he lightly jumped onto the bed and curled up beside the struggling boy's head. He would protect him.

"Will he be okay?" Giovanni's worried wife inquired.

Nurse Joy was solemn and sorrowful. "It's too early to tell, but we have hope for him yet." She disappeared into the room.

A.J. sat dolefully in the corner, forgotten by all, until Elekid waddled over and sat beside him, patting him on the arm. "Elek."

The noise got the attention of the other baby Pokémon, who flocked over. All except Pichu, who sulked by Professor Oak's feet. "Dear me," the Pokémon Professor sighed as he glanced at his watch. "I wish I could stay, but I have several Pokémon that are waiting to be fed."

"We understand, Professor," Giovanni said quietly.

Professor Oak left, his usual cheerfulness gone like flowers in the winter. With his departure a tense silence fell upon the crew.

"Pich," Pichu mumbled, hiding a large head in tiny yellow arms.

Ash and Pikachu were finally removed from Jace's room by Nurse Joy, the former looking more ragged than anyone had ever seen him. He appeared to have aged a hundred years, his eyes full of pain and grief.

"Why?" was all the Pokémon trainer managed before he collapsed on a chair next to Brock. Pikachu sat next to Ash's legs, leaning lightly yet heavily against them.

The dark-haired man then proceeded to mumble to himself, but even Brock, who was seated right next to him, had trouble discerning what he was saying.

"Must........Forest...but........Jace....behind....Can't leave.......but......go.......as possible...."

Guessing at what Ash had been muttering, the Rock Pokémon fan ventured, "We can all stay with Jace, and when he gets better he can stay with me and Ivy."

The traumatized father turned muddled brown eyes towards him, Mrs. Ketchum jumping in, "Yes. We'll make sure no harm comes to him. You must go find Misty and Riviera! Staying here won't help them!"

"Pi," Pikachu agreed softly.


	4. Four

Ash shook his head. "I can't just leave him..."

"Buff," Igglybuff cooed sorrowfully.

"What you need now is some rest, Ash," Brock advised.

"But...Jace needs me," the dark-haired Pokémon trainer whispered weakly.

"I'm sure the nurse will set up a cot for you in Jace's room," Ash's mother ventured.

"Yeah..."

Pikachu stared at his sleeping Pika-pi worriedly. He hadn't ever seen the trainer so haggard-looking.

With a glance at Jace, the Pokémon reflected that the same went for his Pika-pi's cub. With a soft, "Pi," the yellow mouse gently hopped off Ash's cot and onto Jace's bed, licking the boy's cheek gently in a Pokékiss. The boy _had_ to get better...

Ash began to stir, and Pikachu jumped over onto the young man's cot. "Chu?"

Ash woke up to find a tilted Pikahead looking down at him. He smiled gently, "Hi, Pikachu," but then the realization of what all had happened hit him, and he bit his lip as an almost physical pain passed over him.

Jace moaned, and the electric rat turned quickly, "Ka!"

The young boy smiled up at the Pokémon he suddenly found on his chest, and repeated the words his father had said mere moments before.

"Ka-chu pika?" Pikachu inquired.

"I'm hungry," the child answered.

Ash grinned widely, his heart lightening. His boy was truly back.

"What's for lunch?" Jace wasn't to be deterred.

After he had gotten his share of food, Jace looked seriously to his father. "Go."

"What?" the trainer asked, a confused expression crossing his face.

"They need you. Mom and Riviera."

"Do you remember who did this to you?"

Jace shook his head. "All I remember is something bad..." He shuddered.

"What about this?" Ash queried as he removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It was the picture of two bottomless triangles joined by a curve that had been made on Jace's Make-Your-Own-Pokémon Kit.

Another negative shake. "I don't remember doing that. Mighta been mom."

Ash frowned. A possible lead, gone. Uneasily, "I'm not gonna leave until you're—"

"Don't you see?" the boy turned crystal blue eyes on his father. "I'll be fine. _They_ need help!"

Ash Ketchum sighed. "Brock said he and Ivy could take care of you. Would you be fine with them...And mind them this time?"

A slow grin spread across Jace's face. "You know me, dad."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

James took one glance at Ash's determined face before he stated, "You're leaving now, aren't you?"

The Pokémon Master nodded. "Jace is better and I need to leave now before it is too late. There's no telling what's happened to Misty and Riviera by now."

Brock smiled sadly but understandingly. "Ivy will be here soon. Don't worry, Jace is in safe hands."

"I know."

Jessie hesitated, "Are you sure you don't want us to go with—"

"No!" Ash cut her off quickly. Then he spoke more calmly, "The note said for just A.J. and I to go, with two Pokémon."

"Pichu's coming, too," A.J. spoke up. "She has to."

Ash started to object, arguing that they would need a much stronger Pokémon than a tiny Pichu, but after seeing the look in his son's brown eyes he closed his mouth. The boy felt a need to prove himself, much as Ash had all those years ago.

"She can come."

A.J. smiled down at the unenthralled electric mouse. Pichu made a few grumbling noises.

It was then that Ash realized the Egg Pokémon were going to need taking care of. As if sensing his problem, Giovanni said, "We can take care of the young ones. I'm getting a little too laid back in my old grandfatherly age."

His wife smiled at him, picking up Smoochum. "Mimie will sure love her!"

After they had said their goodbyes, Ash set out with his son by his side and his Pikachu on his shoulder. Pichu was walking as far away as possible, angry at having to go on a dangerous mission instead of getting to stay home and eat Pikachu's ketchup all day, but Ash just smiled knowingly at her.

But as they continued on the road, Ash began rethink the plan once more. Why was he taking his son straight into danger? He would be better off without him tagging along!

The Pokémon Master paused, unsure, "Maybe you should go back, A.J."

"You can't stop me from going, Dad. This is something I _have_ to do."

And Ash knew he was right...But that didn't make him feel any better about it.

In fact, he began to mull over his entire plan. What if the second he left Jace was taken again? What if Misty and Riviera had already been—

No.

He couldn't afford to think like that.

Running a hand through his hair, Ash wondered uneasily, _What enemies have I made? Who would want to rip me from my family?_

But no answers came to him.

Where were the Mews when he needed them?

In spite of their having been in the world for a shorter time than he himself, they were wise in many matters, and often had useful advice...if one could manage to break through their playful facade.

Nowadays they were always running around with Meowth, but Ash thought it was good for him. He needed to distance himself a little from humans and have some fun.

Fun.

The word burned in his mind.

He clenched his fists, picking up a swifter pace.

He would meet with the people that had tried to tear apart his family. They would learn not to mess with Ash Ketchum.

Minutes later and meters back, a few shadows could barely be seen in their cover beneath the trees, watching...and following.


	5. Five

**Author's Note:** Many apologies, Thom Verdace. My father's name is Tom, and so I just assumed....But you know what happens when one assumes.

Now, it seems the FFN supports zero interactivity, so I'm afraid even this "away from FFN" poll thing won't work. I'll have to try to do this on my own without any polls.....

Many apologies to the tardiness of this post.

* * *

Ash and A.J. and their two Pokémon trudged through the Viridian Forest. It wasn't too long before Ash froze, and then the other three did as well when they saw what he had.

Three Mews and a Meowth stood stock still, staring at something made of stone. Ash slowly moved closer, and then he noticed that it was the statue of another Mew.

The three Mews turned at his approach, and Meowth followed their lead. He looked at Ash with sad eyes. "It's Devon," he said simply.

Ash walked a few more steps, then held out his hand to touch the cold stone. It had been so long since he'd actually seen Devon. The Mew had left with Mewtwo years ago, and they had mostly kept to themselves ever since. What had happened?

Then something occurred to him, and he looked at the four catlike Pokémon. "Where's Celebi?"

"Not seen lately," Mewsie answered.

Ash frowned, not knowing why that bugged him so much. Celebi was a free spirit; she could come and go as she pleased....

Ash sighed. "You need to leave."

"What are youze talkin' about?" Meowth asked.

"Someone took Misty and Riviera, and us four–" he gestured at A.J. and the Electric-types, "are supposed to come to the Viridian Forest alone. If you're seen here, who knows what will happen."

"But–"

"No but's, Meowth," Ash said. "I'm glad to be seeing you all again," he said, looking at Lelia, Mewsie, and Cat, though he didn't look glad in the least.

Meowth looked as if he were going to protest some more, but Mewsie came up to him and looked at him with large solemn eyes, so he gave in.

Before long, they had left.

Ash continued studying the statue silently, heaviness in his heart.

Before long, a red-haired man and a black-haired woman stepped out of the trees, their expressions cold. Emblazoned on their black shirts was a large red letter 'T.'

Ash felt a chill go down his spine. "Who are you?" he asked weakly.

The woman gave a sinister smile. "Members of Neo Team Rocket, of course." Calmly, she ordered, "Search them."

The man grinned in the same manner before coming forth and doing so, looking for hidden Pokéballs. When he found none other than the two belonging to the Electric-types, he nodded, "Clean."

The woman looked at Pikachu and then Pichu. "We were expecting you to bring _two_ strong Pokémon, not one. Is this your legendary Pikachu?"

Ash nodded, though he didn't quite know what was going on.

Pikachu, angry, had a few sparks coming off his cheeks as he growled.

"Keep your Pikachu restrained," the man advised, "as we have plenty of strong Pokémon at our belts that could knock it out in a heartbeat."

"What do you want?" Ash asked, his tone icy. "And since when was Team Rocket rebanded?"

"We've been ordered to test you," the woman said. "And if you ever want to see your wife and daughter again, you'll transform into a Mew and you and your Pokémon will give this battle your all." She threw first one Pokéball containing an enormous and powerful Pokémon that looked like a cross between a Rhydon and a Tyranitar—which it was—and then another containing a Pokémon hybrid of Espeon and Umbreon.

The man sent out a Donphan/Steelix cross and an eerie Houndoom/Dugtrio cross with three doglike heads.

"What in the world?" Ash couldn't help but exclaim.

The woman simply smiled at him. "Rocheroi," she said to the Rhydon/Tyranitar hybrid, "use Earthquake on that Pikachu."

Ash quickly transformed into a black Mew, using Psychic to raise Pikachu harmlessly into the air. A.J. transformed as well, and Pichu tilted her head.

"Oscuroeon, use Faint Attack on the hatless Mew," the woman instructed.

The man quickly gave instructions to his Pokémon, first the Donphan/Steelix cross, "Schlangalef, Crunch the Mew with the hat!" then the Houndoom/Dugtrio cross, "Ceregarm, use Dig on the Pichu!"

And that was when the chaos started.

It wasn't long before the two members of Neo Team Rocket simply let their Pokémon battle by themselves, as the confusion caused by four separate battles was too great to pierce through.

Pichu, young as she was, hardly stood a chance. She used an ineffective electric attack before using Charm and being knocked out by a Ground-type attack by Ceregram. Ceregram then turned to help Oscuroeon with Ash.

Pikachu, experienced in battles with Ground-types, knew his electric attacks would do no good, and as Ash couldn't yell out orders while he was busy, Pikachu chose his own strategy, using Iron Tail most of the time.

Ash had luckily learned a lot of TM moves throughout the years, for, since he was a Pokémon Master, he had easy access to such things. Therefore he didn't have to rely on his Psychic attacks, which would do no good against a Pokémon possessing the Dark type. Unfortunately, he didn't know any Bug moves, which would be very effective against a Dark- and Psychic-type. And when Ceregram began to attack him as well, Ash felt all of his hope began to slip, though he fired off a lot of Water-type moves towards the Ceregram.

A.J. did a lot of dodging and Teleporting, knowing he couldn't match his opponent in strength and experience, hoping he could simply wear the other out. Instead, he began to wear out, not being used to Teleporting so often. Schlangalef got him with the Dark-type move Bite, and he went down.

Chuckling sinisterly, the man held a Pokéball out, enlarging it and then throwing it at A.J., who somehow managed to bat it weakly aside with his tail.

Ash had seen the foul move, and he spat out "You monster!" before Teleporting over to the man, lifting him in the air psychically.  
  
"My son is _not_ a Pokémon. It is illegal to even attempt—"

"You forget," the man said calmly, "that we are Neo Team Rocket, and care not for legalities. But the idea of putting you and your son in Pokéballs was just a precaution; we desire only that you come peacefully, with no intentions of doing anything rash."

"You have my wife and child!" Ash hissed, glaring at the man. "Do you _think_ I am going to do anything that might hurt them?"

The NTR member gazed at him calculatingly for a moment before calling out, "That's enough! Return," he held out two Pokéballs, his partner doing the same. "Very well."

Ash transformed into human form and grabbed the two Electric-types (Pichu fainted and Pikachu just tuckered out) before walking over to kneel beside his son. His son smiled up at him weakly, reaching his hands out to take Pichu from his father's grip and to cradle her unconscious body in his arms.

Patting his son comfortingly on the shoulder, Ash held Pikachu to his chest and turned to look at the two Neo Team Rocket members. "Your Pokémon—I know they are not new species. They are hybrids."

"You'll find things out when you're supposed to," the woman said. "No sooner."

"Now," the man said, "if you don't think your son can walk, we're going to have to put him in a Pokéball, for our transport is deeper into the Forest."

Ash gazed down at A.J.

"I think I can walk, Dad," the boy said after a few moments. "As long as it's not _too_ far."

Ash looked over at the man and woman. "Not too far," the woman reassured them.

"All right," Ash sighed, feeling as if his twenty-seven years were weighing heavily upon him. The last lines of the note Officer Jenny had found throbbed in his head. '_Revenge shall be ours, Ash Ketchum. Do not doubt that.'_

He shivered before stating, "Let's go."

As the Pokémon Champion helped his son up from the ground, a pair of eyes hidden amidst the trees watched. The humans and the two Electric-types began to walk away from the small clearing, and the eyes disappeared.


	6. Six

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, folks. I've been VERY busy.

* * *

Ash, A.J., and their two Pokémon, after traveling several hours in a direction they could not determine due to many turns made by the NTR members and due to the fact that they were in a different area from the two NTR members and unable to see out any windows, were taken to a strange building with a sign that said "condemned" on the gate. The building looked like it was about to fall apart on the outside, but on the inside it was as if it were a completely different building.

Large expensive-looking statues and tapestries depicting Legendary Pokémon were scattered throughout, and Ash felt his heart grow heavier with every step.

They were taken to a large room, where a familiar-looking (at least, to Ash) figure was seated upon what might be called a throne, playing a game of chess. The man had ice blue eyes and hair that was a mixture of yellow and neon green. He seemed to be in perhaps his late thirties, early forties, and in his right hand he was idly holding some type of card.

The man looked up with a smile at their entrance, pocketing the card. He stood up and nodded at them. "Hello, Ash, A.J., Pikachu, Pichu."

Ash stared at him, trying to think back....He knew him somehow....

"Who are you?" A.J. blurted.

The man smiled. "Lawrence the Third, known by some as the Pokémon Collector. Several years ago your father and I had a few disagreements over the possession of Legendary Pokémon. He won that battle, but I, years later, am to win the war."

"What are you talking about?" Ash inquired with a glare.

Lawrence smiled. "All you need to know is this: in exchange for your wife, Misty—a very spirited woman if ever I saw one—you must give me all of your Pokémon. Now," Lawrence held up a hand, "before you can protest, do not worry about the Pokémon, as you shall get them back. We merely want to...study them,...especially that Pikachu of yours. We know you cannot be trusted with that electric mouse at your side, which is why we allowed you to bring two Pokémon, hoping that Pikachu would be one of them. As long as Pikachu isn't in your possession, I know that you haven't much hope of providing us with unwanted problems."

"What do you mean 'we?'" inquired Ash quickly.

Lawrence smiled. "A minor slip," he replied. "As for Pichu, we have no need of it, so you may take it with you as you go to retrieve your Pokémon."

A thought occurred to Ash, and he looked at the Collector suspiciously. "You said Misty could go free—what about Riviera?"

Lawrence sighed. "Now, there, I am afraid, we have a few differences to settle. Perhaps you've noticed Belle's and Starr's hybrids. We have a bit of a fascination with hybrids, you might say, and the chance to control a Mew/human hybrid is too much to pass up...."

Ash's face turned cold, and as A.J. looked at him a shiver went down his spine. No sculptor could even hope to carve a face that chilling.

"You're going to use my little girl as an experiment?" Ash spoke in a low but cutting voice which even seemed to take Lawrence aback.

"No, not as an experiment exactly," the Collector said, trying to choose his words carefully. "Your daughter will be well treated—"

"As an animal?" hissed Ash, eyes flashing.

Lawrence III cleared his throat. "You shall be taken back to the Viridian Forest, and you shall retrieve your Pokémon. Then you will go back to the Viridian Forest, where your wife shall be returned to you in exchange for the Pokémon. You will come alone, Ash Ketchum, without your son or his Pichu, and without the authorities. If Belle and Starr are followed, they will know it. One week later, Belle and Starr will come to the Viridian Forest, pick you up and bring you back here. If your daughter decides she wants to go with you, we shall not stop her. Regardless of whether she does or not, your Pokémon will be returned to you after you go back to the Viridian Forest."

"Why am I supposed to trust you?" Ash asked as his son protested, "I want to go with him!"

Lawrence looked at the two. "Fine....A.J., you may come with your father when he comes to check on Riviera."

"And Pichu?" persisted A.J.

"May come as well," sighed Lawrence.

"And trust?" Ash asked, staring at the Collector.

Lawrence thought about that long and hard before a pained expression came upon his face. He reached into his pocket and brought out the card he had been holding earlier. He held it up, showing the picture of Mew on its front. "This card is what started my collecting obsession. I consider it to be priceless both sentimentally and fiscally. I shall give it to you now, and upon your return to see Riviera, you will give it back to me. This is about as much as I can do."

Ash stared into the Collector's eyes, searching for signs that the card was actually of no worth to him. He saw none, so he transformed into a Mew and reached out towards Lawrence's mind. The Collector winced, but willingly let Ash into the forefront of his mind, where he could determine his truthfulness.

Ash transformed back and nodded. "Very well. But why can't we simply transfer my Pokémon here and save a bit of time?"

"Too easily traced," Lawrence III answered.

"Can I see Misty and Riviera?" Ash asked.

"You may see Misty," the Collector said, "but not in person." He walked over to a piece of machinery on the wall and turned on a screen which showed Misty.

"Mom!" cried A.J. as Ash yelled, "Misty!"

The two rushed over to the screen, where Misty was only able to get out both of their names before Lawrence turned the screen back off.

"She's here," Lawrence said. "For you to know that is enough."

"Why did you want A.J. to come with me?" Ash asked.

"To test his powers," replied the older man simply.

"Why have you rebanded Team Rocket? And why did you hurt Jace?"

"It is time for you to go," Lawrence said, nodding at Starr and Belle, who moved forward. "Remember what we have discussed."

Ash glared at him and snarled, "You had better not hurt either one of them, or you _will_ pay," before turning and walking in the direction he knew the two NTR members would want him to go.

Starr stepped in front of him and cleared his throat, looking at the solemn Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

Ash, eyes wide and sad, lifted Pikachu off his shoulder and held him in front of his face. "Pikachu, I'm sorry about this. Do you think it's okay if you stay with them for a little while? I promise I'll get you back somehow."

"Piii," sniffled Pikachu, brown eyes glistening with tears. He leaned forward and licked Ash's cheek before jumping to the ground. He hopped a little, disappearing into Ash's Pokéball, which Ash handed to Starr with shining eyes.

"I'll help you all," Ash whispered. "Somehow...." He turned away, so that his son could see him crying, and he walked slowly off.

A.J. watched him for a moment before glancing down at Pichu, who had remained strangely quiet and still in his arms. Pichu looked up at A.J. then glanced in Ash's direction. She squirmed to get out of A.J.'s arms, then slowly padded after Ash. A few moments later, A.J. and Belle followed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If anyone's still reading this, I have a question. There's one part where a few (not too long) flashbacks might be best for describing things. Is that a problem for anyone?


	7. Seven

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I don't know if I'd call Lawrence evil so much as really, erm, misguided.... 

Sorry about the slow update. I've probably lost all readers lol.

* * *

"What?!" Brock exclaimed, gaping, for probably the tenth time that day. 

He and Jace had been playing videogames (Brock and Ivy had been taking care of him at Ash's home), and Jace had beaten him for probably the twentieth time that day.

Ivy smiled, coming over to ruffle Jace's hair. The boy turned and grinned up at her, and she felt her heart melt.

It hadn't taken very long for him to endear himself to both Ivy and Brock, who were now both (although they didn't know the other was thinking the same thing) entertaining the idea of having children of their own.

The door to the house creaked open, and a weary Ash walked in, followed by A.J. and Pichu.

Brock hesitated for a moment, not quite sure what to say or expect, then decided to ask simply, "Where's Pikachu?"

Ash swallowed and looked at him, trembling, before walking to Jace, hugging him tightly (but carefully), and then leaving the room. Everyone but A.J. and Pichu stared after him.

Pichu went scampering off through the house, and A.J. cleared his throat. "Dad had to leave Pikachu behind for a little while....We're not done yet...." He looked down at the ground, and no one said anything. Brock, however, got up and silently bandaged A.J. up a little, for he was still a little hurt from his battle in Viridian Forest.

A few minutes later, Ash returned, red-eyed, his Pokébelt and Pokéballs in tow. He sat down and explained everything in a shaky voice, and no one had the heart to ask him any questions.

"Take care of Jace and A.J., please—Jace, A.J., you be good—I have to...to go...to Professor Oak's, and then I'm...I'm leaving again." Ash swallowed, clutching the belt and Pokéballs to himself like a lifeline. Before anyone could say anything, he went and gave them all fierce individual hugs before disappearing out the door.

Everyone stared sadly after him, most particularly A.J., who wanted to go with him.

* * *

Ash Ketchum walked into Samuel Oak's laboratory and said to him simply, "I need to be able to take more than six of my Pokémon with me." 

The Pokémon Professor nodded and without question proceeded to aid Ash in gathering all of his Pokémon.

A few minutes later, Ash left.

* * *

Viridian Forest was eerily silent. 

No Pidgey chirped, no Nidoran grunted....

It was as if all the Pokémon knew that evil was afoot.

Which, Ash considered, they probably did.

When he at last came to a region near the one he had come to before, Starr and Belle stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you have the Pokémon?" Starr asked.

"Where's Misty?" Ash returned.

Starr looked at Belle, who nodded. He disappeared into the trees for a few moments before coming out with a bound and gagged Misty.

Ash's eyes widened, and he began to run to her, but Belle held out a hand to stop him. "First give us the Pokéballs."

Swallowing, Ash nodded, and with trembling hands he gave up all of his Pokémon.

Belle still kept up the warning hand, testing one of the Pokéballs. Charizard popped out, and she nodded in satisfaction, recalling him. "Go," she said simply.

Ash rushed over to Misty, whom Starr shoved forward.

Ash quickly untied her, and then there was a lot of hugging and exclamations.

Starr and Belle, Ash's Pokémon in tow, disappeared after leaving Ash with the words, "One week."

"Jace, Jace," Misty said fiercely, "how is Jace?"

"All right....But, Misty," whispered Ash, clutching her to his chest. "Riviera...."

"Oh, Ash, you have no idea what's happened...." Misty said, trembling in his arms.

Ash pulled back and looked at her. "Misty—"

"I don't want to speak it, Ash, just read my mind."

Nodding slowly, he transformed into a black Mew and entered her memory.

_

* * *

She was cleaning the kitchen while Riviera and Jace played in the other room. She heard a strange muffled gasp, and then silence._

_Her heart racing for reasons she didn't know, she rushed into the living room, where she found her two unconscious children about to be taken outside by five large masked men._

_She rushed at them, but they flung her backwards, and she heard a crash as the antique vase Ash's mother had given them for their anniversary smashed to pieces._

_She struggled still more with them, coming back time after time._

_One of them cursed. "We don't have enough time for this. They'll be back soon."_

_"Fine, take her as well. I'm sure she'll come in handy," another said._

* * *

Ash broke free of the memory for a moment, "Did you write the bottomless triangles and rainbow on the piece of paper?"

Misty shook her head. "It could have been Riviera; she was really interested in Jace's Make-Your-Own-Pokémon set that day."

Ash nodded, then entered her mind once more.

_

* * *

She was brought along and eventually gagged, bound, and blindfolded._

_She was taken somewhere and put in a cell with her children, and she was at last untied. She hugged the now-conscious Jace to herself and tried to embrace the conscious Riviera as well, but the little girl kept struggling free and exclaiming, "Kidda, kidda!"_

_Before long, she heard a male voice outside their cell._

_"What do you think?"_

_There was a pause, as if he were listening to someone's reply._

_"Too stubborn? You're probably right. What do we do with him?"_

_Pause._

_"He's just a child."_

_Pause._

_Reluctantly, "All right. He can serve as a warning, but he will _not_ be killed."_

_Pause._

_"And what of their mother?"_

_Pause._

_"Yes, I guess it is probably best to keep her for a little while longer."_

_There was silence for a little while, and then Misty heard footsteps. A man came in and grabbed Jace._

_She tried to stop him, but she was flung against the wall. She whimpered, then turned to look aghast at the giggling Riviera._

_"Riviera?" she said in an astonished voice._

_Later, Rivera was also taken from the cell....But unlike with Jace, she actually returned._

_But Riviera seemed somehow changed. Her youthful face had hardened, and she wasn't in the cell very long before she transformed into a red Mew._

_"Rivera," she scolded her daughter, "you know you're not supposed to transform unless your father tells you that you can."_

_Blue eyes narrowed, and she was picked up with Riviera's mind and thrown against the wall._

_Mouth agape and stars shining before her eyes, she exclaimed, "Riviera!"_

_"Heh heh," giggled the little girl._

_She could almost imagine that she heard evil laughter accompanying that of her child's._

* * *

Ash retreated from her mind, and Misty burst into tears. "She's changed, Ash. I don't know how or why, but she _has_! She's not our little girl anymore!"

As his wife cried into his chest, Ash gazed into nothingness, troubled.

What was happening?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Umm. So I updated. :) Finally..... 


	8. Eight

**Author's Note:** I'm not confused, but that's only because I _think_ I know what's going on in the story....Sorry for the ginormo delay. You're probably all gone, but here's the next chappie anyway.

* * *

The one week Ash had to wait seemed like an eternity. Although he was happy Misty was back, he knew he would remain troubled until he got back Riviera and his Pokémon.

The Ketchums' was a gloomy household, and the days passed by slowly. Jace regained much of his health, and though Ash tried to put on a smile for Jace and A.J. and all the others his heart was heavier than a Snorlax.

But when at last it was time for Ash and A.J. to go, Ash's face was cold as granite. He hugged Misty and Jace, then nodded at the rest of his family and friends, before grabbing A.J.'s arm gently and walking forward, eyes straight ahead.

But A.J., holding a surprisingly still Pichu in his arms, couldn't help but keep looking back until their house was but a speck in his vision.

"Dad—" A.J. began, but his father shook his head.

"Be quiet, A.J." Ash's voice was almost a plea.

So they walked in silence.

A while later, Belle and Starr picked them up, and when they got to Lawrence's base, the Collector was waiting for them.

"Greetings," Lawrence III said, bringing his hands together and then spreading them out invitingly.

"Where's my kid?" Ash growled, advancing forward swiftly, only to be restrained by Starr, whom he threw a glare at.

"Calm down, Ash Ketchum," Lawrence advised. He made a gesture. "Here she is."

A panel in the wall moved aside to reveal a small red Mew with icy blue eyes. The Mew floated forward, and Ash blinked in surprise. "Riviera?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes," Lawrence said. "It is Riviera....You may ask her, but I fear she will not want to come with you."

"Riviera," Ash said in a voice just above a whisper, "it's your daddy. I'm here to take you home...." Gazing at her cold eyes, he added in what was almost a plea, "Don't you want to come home?"

Riviera stared at him, not even twitching slightly. "No," she said in her immature voice, but it was in a tone so frigid that Ash wondered if it were really her.

But it was her. He _knew_it was her. And, knowing that, he couldn't help but take a few steps forward, hesitatingly holding his arms out. "Riviera, please, I want to take you home. Your mother and brothers and I miss you very much...."

Riviera shook her head slowly, and Ash noted that her long red tail was wrapped around her Clefairy doll. He put on a weak smile, "Remember when you got that doll?" His eyes widened as he remembered something, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy tiara. "You left this behind, Riv—" but before he could finish his sentence it was flying out of his hand and landed on top of Riviera's doll's head.

Swallowing, Ash slowly moved closer, and he held out one of his hands, as if he were about to take one of Riviera's paws in it. But before he could touch her, Riviera exclaimed, "No home! Kidda kidda!"

Seeing more of his stubborn little girl in the red Mew, Ash felt a flash of hope. "Don't you want to see Meowth and Psyduck? And don't you want to play with Pikachu?"

Riviera threw a look behind her at her Clefairy doll, as if to make sure it were still there. Then, eyes narrowed, she said, "Stay," and then turned around and went back through the panel.

In a regretful voice, Lawrence tried to console Ash, "I'm afraid she prefers to stay h—"

But in a flash, Ash was on top of the now-grounded Lawrence in the form of a black Arcanine. Showing his canines right next to Lawrence III's neck, he growled, "I'm going to find out what you did to my daughter, and when I do, you are going to wish that you and your sick psychotic friends never chose to mess with Ash Ketchum." As a warning, Ash opened his mouth wide and gently pressed his sharp teeth against the Collector's neck.

Then he backed up and transformed. As Lawrence got up, refusing the aid of Starr and Belle, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the rare Mew card Lawrence had given to him temporarily. "Because I'm a man of my word, I am giving this back to you, though I want nothing more than to tear it up and throw it into your face. Remember this, if you harm one hair on my daughter, I will personally tear you limb from limb," Ash snarled, flinging the card at Lawrence who hastily caught it.

Ash turned, throwing a look at his pale son and his son's somber Pichu, "C'mon, A.J., we're going."

A.J. knew better than to protest, and he followed his father, though he couldn't help but throw one last look back at the flustered-appearing Collector. What was going on?

* * *

The ride in the transport was mostly quiet, but during one time when Starr and Belle both had their eyes away from their three passengers, Ash transformed quickly into and back out of his Arcanine form.

"Dad, what—?" A.J. tried to ask, but Ash shook his head warningly.

When they had all gotten out of the transport, Starr handed Ash a bag. "Here are your Pokémon, as per the agreement. You may open the bag after traveling for ten minutes. Our sensors will be on you, so don't try to follow us."

Ash nodded, slinging the bag over his shoulder and walking forward. A.J. followed, and Pichu struggled to get out of his arms, jumping down to follow on her own four feet.

After ten minutes, Ash reached into the bag and grabbed only one Pokéball. He knew that all of his Pokémon were in the bag.

A red light flashed, and Pikachu came out of the Pokéball, looking rather haggard.

"Pikachu, I'm so sorry," Ash said, falling to his knees, tears in his eyes.

"Pi, chu, Pika-pi," Pikachu said, his own eyes watering. He leapt into Ash's arms, and his Pika-pi held him tight.

"Can you tell me anything about what happened?" Ash asked in a strained voice after a few moments.

"Pi," Pikachu shook his head sadly.

Ash had known it would probably be so, but he had to ask anyway. If Pikachu didn't remember, then the others wouldn't.

Ash stood up, Pikachu on his shoulder, and he looked at A.J., reaching an arm around his shoulder and pulling him against his side. Pichu looked a little lonely, but when she saw Pikachu looking at her, she made a rejecting noise of "Pi!" and turned her head aside.

A.J. seemed a little sad, but Ash told him, "Don't worry. One day things will be better."

A.J.'s spirits seemed to go up slightly at the thought, but Ash's were dropping as he thought, _I only hope so....I only hope...._

* * *

When they entered Ash's home, everyone seemed excited to see them, but when they saw Riviera was not with them, their faces fell.

Ash gazed at all of their sorrowful expressions then put a hand over his eyes. "She wouldn't come," he whispered, "she wouldn't come...."

Misty threw her arms around him, and he buried his face in her hair.

Pikachu, who had walked in the house on his own power, walked over to Jace, who looked like he were about to cry. Pikachu jumped into his lap and patted his arm, and Jace hugged him tight and cried into his soft fur.

A.J. collapsed into a chair and stared blankly at Pichu, who seemed uneasy at all the sadness in the room.

Ash pulled back from Misty's embrace and looked around at all his friends' and family's faces. They all sat in tense anticipation, as if they were expecting him to say something.

Finally, he did. "I'm going to get her back. I'm going to get my daughter back."


	9. Nine

**Author's Note:** I appreciate that, Reed, but I don't think this could quite compare to anything Dragoness has written lol.

I won't drop this fic, but because of college I'm afraid my posts will probably be spaced out a lot. lol. Just a warning.

* * *

"How?" Misty asked Ash in a strained, hoarse voice. She was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. "_How_ are you going to get her back?"

The crowd of concerned friends and family members had dispersed to give them some space, and now it was just Ash, Misty, Jace, and A.J., along with Pikachu, Pichu, and the baby Pokémon.

Ash, who was standing, looked down absent-mindedly at his feet, where suddenly all the Egg Pokémon were staring up at him with wide and inquiring eyes.

"Clef?" inquired Cleffa, blinking up at him.

He reached down to pat her and sighed. "I'm going to gather some of the Legendaries and then go back to Lawrence's base and get her."

"But, Dad," A.J. spoke up, "we don't know how to get there."

"No," Ash shook his head. "We don't know _where_ it is, but we do know _how_ to find it....We need to go soon, while the transport's scent is still lingering."

A.J.'s eyes widened in sudden understanding. "When you transformed into Arcanine—"

"Yep," Ash nodded, the hint of a proud smile on his face. "You can't hardly beat the nose of an Arcanine. That's why being able to change into different forms is useful, A.J., Jace. Different Pokémon have different strengths and weaknesses....I guess we should probably have started working on non-Mew forms with you years ago, but it's too late now."

"Are you leaving now?" Misty asked, looking up and then getting to her feet.

"I probably should," Ash said quietly. "First, I need to find Meowth and the Mews too. Maybe they know where—" Ash cut off with an exclamation of surprise, falling backwards to the ground. He'd just been hit by a powerful zap of electricity. "What the—?"

Elekid was staring at him with eerily glowing blue eyes, electricity encircling his body. He no longer seemed to be an innocent Egg Pokémon. He looked like he was out for blood.

The other baby Pokémon's eyes were also glowing blue, and their expressions were just as venomous. Magby glared at Misty, Igglybuff at Jace, Cleffa at A.J., and Smoochum at both Pikachu and Pichu.

Ash wasted no more time and changed quickly into a black Arcanine. Jace and A.J. followed his lead, transforming into Mews.

Pikachu grabbed the startled Pichu and ran over to Misty, his cheeks sparking in warning. He was going to protect his Pika-pi's mate.

"What are you doing?" whispered Misty to the five glowing-eyed Pokémon, but it was in vain. The Egg Pokémon were attacking.

Elekid threw a slew of punches—Thunder punch, Ice punch, and Dynamic Punch. Ash yelped under the onslaught, but he finally managed to lunge forward and Bite Elekid. But Ash was flung aside quickly as Elekid used Psychic, his eyes gaining an even more evil glow to them. These were not ordinary Egg Pokémon. They were strong. _Too_ strong....

Meanwhile, Jace and A.J. were trying to dodge Igglybuff's and Cleffa's vicious Shadow Balls, unable to find a break in which they could actually attack the two Normal-types.

Pikachu kept trying to zap Smoochum and Magby, but the two had used Double Team and were throwing their respective ice and fire attacks right and left. Trembling, Misty held Pichu, who seemed scared, awed, and confused.

Jace tried to use Pound on Igglybuff, but the pink Pokémon's own Pound hit him before he could. And so Jace, who was still weak from his earlier ordeal, was the first to go down, falling to the ground heavily. A shard of ice sliced his ear, drawing blood, and Misty called out in horror, "Jace, _no_!"

Swiftly, Igglybuff brought up a Pokéball from somewhere and enlarged it, throwing it at Jace. He went inside it, and though it violently shook at first, at last his protests ceased, and the ball stilled.

Ash cried out, and as his rage grew he was at last able to grab the offensive, fiercely attacking Elekid, who somehow managed to put up a very good defense against the large black Arcanine.

Igglybuff quickly hid away the ball and began attacking A.J.

While Pikachu and Ash picked up their attacks, A.J. was faltering under the onslaught of his two opponents (though, to be fair, Ash had but one attacker), and all in the room knew that he would be next.

Pichu watched her battling master with wide eyes. He would go down soon, and what of the rest of them? What would happen to them?

Ash was strong, but he couldn't hold off all these unusually strong Egg Pokémon with just Pikachu to help him, and his other Pokémon were recuperating at Professor Oak's ranch. By the time any of them could get to the Ash Ketchum residence, it would be too late.

And there was no way the Egg Pokémon would let any of them leave the room to retrieve any of Misty's Pokémon. Pichu knew, because Misty had already tried taking a few steps that way and had been given a warning look by Smoochum, who could sense Misty's intentions.

Igglybuff used Faint Attack to hit A.J.'s weak spot, and Cleffa hit him hard with Iron Tail.

A.J. gasped weakly, then coughed, spitting up blood. Still, Cleffa and Igglybuff kept attacking, showing him no mercy.

Ash grabbed Elekid in his teeth, ignoring the electricity coursing from Elekid's body to his, and flung him aside, leaping to help his son—

But Smoochum halted him in the air Psychically, and Cleffa and Igglybuff were able to continue their assault.

Snarling, Ash transformed into Mew and broke free of Smoochum's Psychic hold, but suddenly Igglybuff, Elekid, and Smoochum were upon him, Magby having taken Smoochum's place.

Ash kept Teleporting, but Smoochum was able to predict his moves, and the three countered his every move.

Pichu watched as her trainer was battered repeatedly by Cleffa's attacks, knowing that soon he was to go down, and when he did it would be in terrible condition.

Misty opened her mouth in a scream, but no sound came out. She tried to move towards her son, but Cleffa stopped her with Psychic, forcing her to stay in place.

Cleffa's attacks were brutal, and Pichu knew that though A.J. was in Pokémon form he didn't have the stamina, the skill, the intuition to fight a real Pokémon battle and win. But he had the will.

Was it right that Pichu, who had all the proper instincts, the strength, the know-how, sit out this fight, while a weak but courage-filled boy took to the fight for his family and for what was right? He might not be the perfect boy, but he was willing to fight for what he believed in.

Pichu took in a deep breath, cheeks sparking.

There was a flash of light, and then the room exploded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize this is sort of a weird chapter, but....Ah well.


	10. Ten

**Author's Note:** I am sooooooo sorry about the amount of time between updates. I forgot ALL about this fic until I got a review that told me to update. I was like "Isn't that story done?" and looked and saw that it wasn't. I'm SO sorry. College and stuff was crazy. Plus, I've had a job this summer. I will try to update this more regularly than I have been.

* * *

Brock sat beside Ivy in Ash's parents' house. The household was quite full. Professor Oak and Gary were sitting glumly on the couch next to Jessie and James, Giovanni sat pensively in a chair by himself, and Delia was in the kitchen, making food for everyone. 

The atmosphere was somber. Everyone wanted to help Ash and his family, but no one knew what to do.

"I think--" Brock began, cutting off at the sound of an explosion.

They all leapt to their feet. The explosion sounded like it had come from the direction of Ash and Misty's home.

Rushing out the door with everyone else, Brock ran towards the house.

The house was partially intact, but the living room had been completely destroyed. Everyone skidded to a stop, staring at all of the unconscious bodies laying in the ruined living room. Only one body stirred, that of a slender Pikachu which was not Ash's.

"Piii," the Pikachu whimpered, trying to get out from under some debris.

Brock stared at the Pokémon for a moment before whispering, "Pichu?"

"Chu," nodded the Pikachu haggardly.

Brock rushed over to help her, and everyone else began removing the debris off the others. "What happened, Pichu?"

"Piiich," she coughed, having stirred up some dust.

Brock studied her as he moved a beam off her leg. "I'll call you Peach now, since you aren't a Pichu anymore, okay?"

"Pi," the Pokémon nodded, shaking off some of the dust.

Brock had never been as skilled at understanding Ash's Pikachu as Ash was, but he could usually figure it out when he tried hard enough. "What happened, Peach?"

Peach began miming what happened as she spoke.

"The Egg Pokémon attacked?" Brock said, shocked at what she was telling him. "And you let loose electricity and accidentally blew up part of the house?"

"Ka," the Pokémon nodded sheepishly.

Brock looked away and asked Giovanni, "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's alive," Giovanni answered, standing up from having checked Misty's pulse. "Other than that, I don't know." He hesitated. "There is one problem, though."

"What?" Brock asked, dreading the answer.

After a moment, Giovanni sighed. "We don't know where Jace is."

Peach tugged at the leg of Giovanni's pants, and he and Brock turned to look at her.

"Pika, pichu pich," she said, miming a Pokéball and Jace's being sucked into it. She sniffed the air before going to a pile of debris and digging out a Pokéball, which she nudged towards Brock.

Brock picked it up and pressed the release light. An unconscious black Mew came out, metamorphosing into an unconscious Jace.

Giovanni's eyes widened and then narrowed. He knelt to check Jace's pulse and heaved a sigh of relief.

Brock heard sirens approaching and he turned. Officer Jenny, riding on her motorcycle, was being followed by a pair of ambulances.

"The Pokémon all seem to still be alive," Professor Oak said, walking up to Brock.

"Peach says that the Egg Pokémon attacked," Brock told him, and the others who were coming over to listen. "She saved everyone by blowing up the living room." Brock frowned as he realized how ridiculous that sounded.

Officer Jenny came over to talk to them as the paramedics checked on the humans (Ash and A.J. had transformed back into human form with unconsciousness). "What happened here?"

"Ah, we don't know exactly," Brock said carefully, "but apparently the Egg Pokémon that A.J. found began attacking everyone, and electricity got a little out of hand."

"If that is the case," Professor Oak stepped in, "then we need to neutralize the Egg Pokémon while they are unconscious...But how five Egg Pokémon posed a problem to the Pokémon Master is beyond my understanding..."

Officer Jenny looked at him. "Will you come over here with me to discuss how exactly we should do that, Professor Oak?"

"Yes, Officer Jenny," the Pokémon Professor said, and they walked away to discuss what should be done with Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Igglybuff, and Cleffa.

Ash, Misty, and A.J. were taken to the hospital, and the Pokémon were all taken to Pallet Town's new Pokémon Center.

Brock looked at the others sitting in the waiting room with him, which was everyone who had ran to the accident except for Professor Oak. "Professor Oak brought up a good point...Why would Egg Pokémon have been a threat to Ash and Pikachu? They've handled a lot tougher than that."

Jessie muttered, "No kidding."

* * *

Ash was the first to regain consciousness, as he was accustomed to receiving high amounts of electricity from Pikachu. He opened his eyes and jolted up in bed. 

A few minutes later, his parents were allowed to come in and see him. When they left the room, they gave everyone their report.

"Ash said that the Egg Pokémon were much stronger than ordinary Egg Pokémon and that they randomly began attacking," Giovanni told them. "He said it looked like they had been taken over by something evil...One of them caught Jace in a Pokéball, there was more fighting, and then Ash saw a bright light before he lost consciousness."

"Which was Peach's blowing up the house to save everyone," Brock filled in.

Giovanni paused for a moment before venturing, "You know, it sounds like Neo Team Rocket has picked the clone project back up...When...when I had scientists working on it, I tried to get them to figure out how to encode commands and personalities into Pokémon...They succeeded in the personalities aspect, upping aggression levels, but I tried to get them to discover how to alter personalities at will and not be stuck with specific personalities, so that Pokémon could deceive people into thinking that they were good...Pokémon that I have trained have never been very good at deception; they always seem to be either obviously good or obviously evil...If they've figured out how to change personalities at will, or even hardwire word- or action-specific commands into strong Pokémon clones...We could be facing a serious problem if they let them loose into the wild..." He looked down at the floor. "Ash agrees with me. He thinks that maybe their actions were triggered by his wanting to go back to the Neo Team Rockets to get Riviera back..."

He sighed. "Ash says they've already made a lot of hybrids. Even when we made Mewtwo, we were just trying to make a sort of ultra-Mew...If they can make many types of hybrids, it's likely that they can hardwire commands into Pokémon DNA as well..."

Ash walked out into the hallway.

"Ash, you don't need to be--" Gary started, but Ash interrupted him.

"The scent is going to be old soon. I really need to go."

They all looked at him, at his bruises and scratches. He looked pretty banged up, but they knew they couldn't talk him out of it.

"Besides, I'm a Mew, and I know Recover." He transformed into Mew form, used the Pokémon move, then transformed back.

"You should at least say goodbye to Misty and the others," James told him.

"All right," Ash said. But he heard a noise and turned around to see two Pikachus and a Nurse Joy running towards him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ketchum," Nurse Joy said, "I couldn't get them to leave."

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, glad to see his old friend.

The only slightly banged up electric rodent cried, "Pika-pi!" and leapt into his arms, licking him on the face.

Ash laughed, "Good to see you, too, Pikachu." He moved to look at the other Pikachu, "And who is this?"

The other Pikachu nodded at him. "Pi."

"That would be A.J.'s Pichu," answered Brock. "She evolved, so I, ah, renamed her Peach. I hope you and A.J. don't mind..."

"Nah, that name sounds just peachy," Ash smiled down at Peach, who sweatdropped along with Brock.

"Aww, she's just as cute as before," Delia said, and she took a ribbon out of her pocket and made it into a bow around Peach's left ear.

Ash gave his father an expression that said, 'She carries around ribbon in her pocket?'

Giovanni gave him an expression back that said, 'Don't ask.'

Peach shrugged at the bow; whatever. She sniffed the air, then scampered down the hall towards A.J.'s room and pawed at the door.

Ash came after her and opened up the door, expecting A.J. to be unconscious still. But the boy was awake and exclaimed, "Dad!"

"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" Ash said, grinning at him.

"Fine," the boy answered.

Peach jumped up on the bed.

A.J. frowned, "That isn't Pikachu. That's someone else."

"Pi," Peach grinned, nudging him with her nose to be patted.

"Well, son, your Pichu saved us all and evolved in the process," Ash told him.

"Wow!" A.J. said, marveling at the fact that his old Pichu was now being friendly.

"Brock renamed her Peach so we can avoid confusion with her and Pikachu, if that's all right, son."

"Yeah, that's fine, dad." He looked at his newly evolved Pokémon. "Thank you for saving us."

"Pi," she nodded, having done her Pokémonly duty, then she jumped off the bed and wandered out into the hall.

"Well, I guess it would be too much to ask for her to change completely so quickly," Ash laughed. "But I think you'll find that she will pay more attention to your commands now...Sometimes it takes something big like we just went through for a Pokémon to understand that you want it to fight for a good cause."

"Yeah," A.J. nodded, grinning. His Pichu had evolved! He had heard that they usually just evolved if they really liked their trainer...Maybe she secretly liked him a lot!

Ash turned serious. "A.J., I need to go and save Riviera while the scent is still fresh..."

"I'm going with you!" A.J. stated, beginning to get out of bed.

"Son, I don't want you to get h--"

"Dad, you have to understand that I'm ready for this. Pretty soon, I'm going to be ten, and I'm going to start my Pokémon journey...You did loads of dangerous stuff on your Pokémon journey—Uncle Brock has told me lots about it! Please, let me go, dad."

Ash stared at his son, who was looking at him with the most serious expression Ash had ever seen him wear. The boy had had to do a lot of growing up lately. And Ash knew he couldn't refuse him.

"All right, but it is going to be dangerous, and if I tell you to do anything, _anything at all_, even to go home, then you _have_ to do it, okay?"

"Okay!" A.J. got out of bed.

"Use Recover," Ash told him, and after the boy did so, they went out into the hall. "We need to go tell your brother and mother we're leaving."

Ivy overheard him and told him what rooms they were in.

"Thanks," he told her, and he and Ash went into Jace's room first. Ash was not relishing the fact that he would have to tell his wife she needed to stay behind.

"Jace?" Ash said softly by his son's bed.

The boy opened his eyes slowly, looking up at him. "Dad?"

"Jace, we're going to go save your sister, and we just wanted to tell you that we love you very much," Ash said gently. "Pretty soon you'll be as chipper as Pidgey, you wait and see." He smiled at Jace, who smiled back.

But A.J. was worried. He knew that his father loved him very much; they all did. They could tell. He just didn't say it often. The fact that he was saying it now made A.J. wonder if he thought they were going to fail.

But they had to succeed, right? They would bring back Riviera, and everything would be as it had always been, right?

He hoped so. Oh, man, he hoped so...

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** It would be too confusing to have two Pikachus named Pikachu, and too weird to call a Pikachu by the name 'Pichu,' so I thought about how 'Peach' sounded like 'Pichu' and just went with that. Sorry if it's not the coolest of names, but at least it is an easy-to-remember name change. 


	11. Eleven

**Author's Note:** Here be the story. Pokémon be not mine, but this story be mine.

* * *

"Misty?" Ash whispered. He almost wished that she were unconscious, but he knew he needed to say goodbye to her, in case...He refused to carry that thought out to completion. 

Misty didn't move, so Ash tried again, a little louder. "Misty?" He touched her with a finger.

Her eyes sprang open, then she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him. "Oh, it's just you, Ash...Oh, Ash." She buried her face in her hands, and Ash moved to put his arm around her.

"It's okay, Misty," he said, trying to soothe her.

She continued to sob. "It's not fair, Ash, why does everything always have to happen to us?"

"It's just the way it goes, I guess," Ash told her with a sad smile.

Uncomfortable, A.J. backed up to stand in the doorway. He hated to see his mother cry.

"We're going to go get Riviera, Misty. I don't think this is something the police could handle, and I need to leave _now_."

Misty wiped her face and struggled to stop crying. She began to rise, saying, "Ash, let me go with you--"

"No," Ash said, gently pushing her back down. "You need to rest. You can't use Recover like A.J. and me."

"A.J.," Misty repeated with a sniffle, confused for a moment, and then she saw him. "Ash, you can't take A.J. with you, what if--"

"I can't make him stay," Ash said to her softly. "Pretty soon, he's going to be starting his Pokémon journey...He needs to do this."

Misty squeezed her eyes shut. "What happened back at the house?"

Ash, knowing that was her way of consenting without giving consent, gave her an abbreviated version of what had happened, then bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you, Misty, and no matter what happens, that love will survive."

Misty covered her eyes and started crying silently. Ash gestured at A.J., who moved close to his mother.

"Mom, I love you. Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay," A.J. said quietly.

"I love you both," Misty said haggardly. "Be careful," she whispered, turning onto her side away from them.

A.J. hugged her, Ash touched her shoulder lightly, and then they both left the room.

Ash walked over to his friends and parents, A.J. trailing behind him. "We're going to go get some of my Pokémon, and then we're going to leave." He gazed at everyone in turn, and they saw the serious look in his eyes.

Delia jumped up and hugged him. "Be careful, Ash!" She turned to A.J. and told him as she hugged him, "You be careful, too! When you get back, I'll make you some of that pie you like so much!"

"Thanks," A.J. smiled.

Ash looked at Jessie and James. "You tell those two kids of yours hi for me,...if I don't get to see them."

"We will," James answered, but Jessie looked like she were about to burst.

"Can't any of us go with you?" she finally asked.

Ash shook his head. "This is going to be dangerous, and the fewer the better. Plus, A.J. and I are part Pokémon, so we stand a better chance than any of you." He looked at his father, who gazed solemnly back. But they didn't need words. They both felt everything they wanted to say in their hearts, and they knew it was enough. "I love you all," Ash said quietly, "but we have to go now...Pikachu?" The electric Pokémon jumped up into his arms and then onto his shoulder.

A.J. gestured at Peach, expecting her to do the same, but she remained on the ground. "Pi," she said simply, scampering off towards the hospital's exit.

"Goodbye, everyone," Ash said, turning around and not looking back.

"Goodbye," his friends and family echoed.

A.J. followed his dad, but he couldn't help but turn around...Would he be seeing any of these people ever again?

* * *

Ash retrieved his Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Umbreon, and Skarmory. A lot of his Pokémon had come and gone on his ascent to Pokémon League Champion. There had also been a lot of captures and evolutions along the way. But still, he cherished all of the Pokémon he had fought with. 

He looked at his Pokémon seriously, and he told them that they might not be coming back, and they should feel free to decide to stay. But they all wanted to go with him, so with Pikachu on his shoulder, Pokéballs at his belt, and a backpack on his back, Ash went to where A.J. and Peach were waiting for him, and they set off to the forest, where Ash would try to find the scent trail.

Ash's Arcanine nose found the scent finally, and he ran after it, Pikachu, Peach, and A.J. following.

They ran for a long time, with just a few breaks (mainly for A.J.'s sake). Finally, Ash stopped near the Neo Team Rocket building, but not so close that they would be discovered yet. He turned and looked at A.J. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Trying to ignore his beating heart, A.J. gulped and nodded. He was going to do it.

"You're not going to do it alone," a voice said, and the pair swiveled around.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** You likely saw that I chose four of Ash's main Pokémon in the series and two others that are more random. I chose Umbreon and Skarmory so that nearly every weakness of one on his team was countered by someone with a resistance to it. Also, sorry this is a shorter chapter, but it felt like a good place to end this chappie ;) 


	12. Twelve

Behind Ash and A.J. and their Electric Pokémonwere four familiar feline faces staring at them solemnly. Mewsie, Lelia, Cat, and Meowth wanted to help.

Cat, who had been the one to speak to them, spoke a little more, "We want to go with you."

Ash smiled sadly. "I really appreciate it, but I think this will be really dangerous, and—"

Meowth interrupted. "We want to go wit' youze guys, an' dat's dat."

A.J. stared at the four cats for a moment before turning to his father. "Dad, I think we need all the help we can get."

Ash closed his eyes and brought his chin down to his chest. "I will make the same deal with them as I did with you. They can come only if they follow any orders I give."

"Okay," Mewsie said solemnly.

_Ready to go now?_ Lelia asked psychically.

After Ash and A.J. transformed into black Mews, Ash nodded. He would Teleport Pikachu, A.J. would Teleport Peach, and one of the Mews would Teleport Meowth.

It didn't take long for them to get into the building, where they found three options: straight (which seemed to be where they'd find Lawrence III; Ash hoped they would find Riviera elsewhere), left, and right.

After looking around carefully, Ash spoke in their heads. _They probably have security cameras in this place, so we probably don't have very long. How about A.J. and I go investigate to the right with Pikachu and Peach, and you guys go left?_

_All right,_ Lelia replied unquestioningly, and she and her siblings and Meowth soon complied.

Ash didn't know why, but for some reason he wanted to explore...Yet, he suddenly had a bad feeling about sending the Mews off alone...It was, however, too late now.

Before long they came to a majestic door. Without hesitating, Ash Teleported with Pikachu into the room behind the door, his son and Peach following suit.

The room was large, full of what seemed to be hundreds of glass cases, along with a strange-looking cage in the center of the room. Upon further inspection, Ash noticed that in each case was a numbered Pokéball (starting with 001), a small picture of the Pokémon inside the Pokéball, and information on that Pokémon. The colors of the elegant Pokéballs were based upon the contents each contained.

Ash went closer to them, and he saw that they were in numerical order. He swallowed. Surely this collection wasn't complete...There had to be some missing.

Quickly, he floated along them. So many Pokéballs...

The Pokémon that were more rare, he noticed, also contained something reminiscent of the Pokémon or something from the Pokémon, such as a tuft of fur or a feather.

When he came close to the 150s, his breath caught in his throat. Moltres had been caught. There were no Pokéballs in Zapdos' spot or Articuno's or Mew's, but surely it was only a matter of time until—

Ash felt like hitting himself. He had sent off the Mews alone!

He took in a deep breath and spoke into his son's mind. _A.J._

His wide-eyed son looked over at him.

_I'm going to take my backpack off, and you are to put as many Pokéballs as you can into it. Let out the Psychic Pokémon—they can help you. After you've done as many as you can, take them outside and set them free, burying or destroying their Pokéballs._ Ash transformed into human form, taking off his backpack. He let Charizard out of his Pokéball, transformed back into Mew form, told Charizard what was going on, then turned to A.J. _Charizard and Peach will help protect you if anything happens. In a minute, Pikachu and I are gonna go warn the Mews to watch out._

Ash zipped quickly along the line of Pokéballs. Some Legendaries had been caught, while others were missing...

He realized suddenly that the cage in the middle must be for the safe viewing of these Pokémon, and he began moving faster. Eventually, he saw that a new number line had started, beginning with H001. The 'H,' he realized, must have stood for 'Hybrid.' He glanced quickly at the various hybrid pictures, feeling sickened at the thought that NTR was armed with such a powerful PokéArmy. At the very end, he came to a glass case without a Pokéball within it. It did, however, have two pictures: that of an unusually colored Mew and of a little human girl. It read:

**_Pokémon Species Name Unknown_**

This Mew/human hybrid is said to have come about when Mewtwo hit a human with a ball of kinetic energy. The ball should have killed the boy, but it is speculated that somehow the tears of his heart-broken companions brought him back to life, albeit changed into a form similar to that of Mewtwo's. Whether the Mew/human hybrid is truly a hybrid and not just some mutation of Mew is unknown.

The moves of this hybrid include those of...

Ash stopped reading. Riviera was just another Pokémon to that sick man. This picture was simply proof of that.

_I'm gonna go find the Mews,_ he told A.J., who was unaware of what his father had just seen. _Do what I told you, son. Please._ And with that, Ash Teleported with Pikachu out of the room.

A.J. began levitating Pokéballs into the backpack, letting free some Psychic-types who were more than willing to help him. They were more efficient than he was, so he finally gave up and left it to them. Feeling uneasy, he looked at Peach, who was watching the Psychic Pokémon.

_Peach,_ he said inside the Pikachu's mind.

"Pi?" she inquired, turning to look at him.

_I think I'm gonna go stand outside the door and make sure no one comes in. Peach, if anything happens to me, you need to make sure that these Pokémon are freed and their Pokéballs destroyed, okay?_

Peach stared at him for a moment, perhaps contemplating whether to give him a hard time, then she nodded. She knew this was important.

A.J. Teleported out into the hallway, looking around carefully and hoping that his fears would not be realized.


	13. Thirteen

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. Only got one review for the last chappie (thank ye!) and have been really busy...

* * *

_Crud_, A.J. thought.

Belle and Starr were walking down the corridor, and they had seen him.

_Good look, Peach,_ he thought Psychically towards his Pokémon.

He needed to stall.

"Hey!" Starr yelled, and he and Belle came charging down the hall, each throwing down Pokéballs.

They were Pokémon hybrids that A.J. had seen before: the Dugtrio/Houndoom mix, Ceregarm; the Rhydon/Tyranitar hybrid, Rocheroi; the Espeon/Umbreon cross, Oscureon; and the Donphan/Steelix mix, Schlangelef.

A.J. stared at them for a brief moment before he took in a deep breath. He was going to have to take them all on...alone.

* * *

Ash found Meowth and the Mews in the middle of a corridor arguing over something or another, and he told them Psychically, _Enough bickering. This Lawrence fellow is a Pokémon Collector, and he's caught some of the Legendaries. You need to leave and warn the other Legendaries before you get caught too. _

Cat looked at him for a moment in consideration. _Okay, we'll go gather reinforcements. _

No! Ash told her forcefully. _We don't want to make it easier for him to capture Legendaries; you need to tell them to go in hiding, not come here._

"We can't just leave youze here to fight," Meowth said.

_It's dangerous here,_ Ash said, and he sighed, "Mew."

"Can't leave 'lone," Mewsie said mournfully.

_It's okay, Mewsie_, Ash said. And then he cursed.

* * *

Okay, A.J. could do this.

So, they were throwing Dark attacks at him, but he could transform into a non-Psychic-type and it would be better, right?

But he wasn't very good at being anything but a Mew...

Okay, so he would fight as a Mew.

He Teleported out of Schlangelef's Crunch, but Oscureon anticipated him and hit him with a Faint Attack.

Grunting, A.J. took the blow and sent back a Psychic attack, remembering only too late that it would have no effect.

* * *

A pair of Neo Team Rocket members were coming right towards them...And it looked like they had Master Balls.

_Teleport out of here _now Ash barked in the heads of his companions. He looked down at Pikachu. _Pikachu, you don't have to stay..._

"Piiiii," the Pikachu stook his tongue out.

_Fine, you can stay,_ Ash said, slightly amused, but his amusement disappeared as he looked at the hybrids that the NTR pair had released.

* * *

"Hyper Beam!" Belle cried out.

Rocheroi opened his mouth.

A.J. saw first light...then darkness.

* * *

The male NTR member muttered a profanity under his breath as he saw the Mews disappear, and he threw out a Pokéball that looked like it was a hybrid with Moltres.

Ash's blood ran cold. They were making hybrids of Legendaries...Just like they'd done with Mewtwo.

And now he and Pikachu had to fight them.

* * *

Belle and Starr entered the Pokéball room, the latter holding an unconscious A.J.

Upon seeing what was happening in that room, they cursed, throwing their Pokéballs onto the ground.

Peach and Charizard looked at each other, then they looked at the Psychic-types.

The Psychic-types were finishing putting the last of the balls into the bag, and they nodded at Peach and Charizard silently. They knew what to do.

And then they were gone, having Teleported away.

Charizard roared, causing the two NTR members to back up a few steps. They released their Pokémon hybrids, and Charizard began to fight with them.

Peach watched for a minute. The hybrids were even stronger than they had been previously, and slowly but surely they were beating the mighty Charizard down.

Taking in a deep breath, she let out a Thunder Bolt.

* * *

The Moltres/Blastoise hybrid (at least, that was what Ash had decided it was, since it had strange water cannons sticking out of its back) was perhaps not one of the best choices for the NTR members, for Pikachu's Thunder attacks were hitting its double weakness.

Ash let Pikachu take care of that hybrid while he took care of the other three Pokémon (no small feat), knowing Pikachu would be able to help him in a minute. It seemed like each NTR member was only given two hybrids, since they weren't sending out any more Pokémon. Ash was definitely glad about that.

Ash knocked out one of his opponents, and Pikachu knocked out the Moltres/Blastoise hybrid, and they made short work of the remaining two.

The two NTR members looked at each other, then they ran away, muttering something about reinforcements.

_We don't have much time, Pikachu,_ Ash told his friend. _We really need to find Riviera._

The Electric-type nodded.

They passed a few doors in the halls, then Ash stopped beside one. He had a feeling...

They entered the room, and they saw Riviera sitting on a bed with her Clefairy doll, petting it with her red tail. "Mew, mew," she sang softly to herself.

"Riviera," Ash sighed in relief, rushing over to her.

She blinked at him with confused eyes, then she floated up and backwards. "Bad daddy. No be here." Her eyes moved to Pikachu, and she seemed to hesitate. Then she began floating out of the room.

"Riviera, wait," Ash said, his tail lashing in frustration as he went after her.


	14. Fourteen

**Author's Notes:** This is a _really_ short chapter, and I'm sorry...But at least it's an update!

* * *

Peach's Thunder Bolt confused the hybrids, giving Charizard the chance to let loose a powerful Fire Blast that knocked out Schlangelef. Rocheroi retaliated, however, causing Charizard to cry out in pain. 

Peach growled at Rocheroi, then she promptly began running around him in circles. With Rocheroi occupied by Peach, it didn't take very long for Charizard to finish Rocheroi off.

"Mewspit," growled Starr. "Confused by a stupid rat."

"We can't do anymore in here. We need to go report!" Belle said, and they dropped A.J. and ran out of the room.

Charizard gave a victory roar, and Peach began cleaning herself.

* * *

Riviera led Ash and Pikachu straight to Lawrence, and she whimpered, "Kitty?" 

Lawrence nodded at her, "In a minute, Riviera." He looked at Ash and Pikachu. "Back again, I see."

"What have you done to my daughter?" Ash hissed.

"_I_ haven't done anything," Lawrence said calmly.

"Why do you have all those Pokéballs? What kind of operation do you have going on here?"

Lawrence gave him a serene gaze. "What do you think?"

"You're making hybrids...Do those Pokéballs have original Pokémon or clones?" Ash demanded.

"Originals, of course. We need originals to make our hybrids. Clones just don't last as long as they used to, I'm afraid."

Ash stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Lawrence shrugged. "Over time, our clones and hybrids...deteriorate. It has been a recurring problem over the years, and to my knowledge only one such Pokémon has not had problems with this breakdown...Though our hybrids are stronger than their predecessors, it only lasts for a while...It's a problem that we have been unable to solve yet."

Ash's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean "we"? Who are you working with?"

Lawrence moved his head to gaze over Ash's shoulder as Riviera gave a squeal of surprise. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

* * *

Charizard looked at Peach. _Try to wake A.J. up_, he suggested. 

Peach scampered over to her trainer and gave him a light jolt of electricity.

"Wha-" A.J. shot up. Blinking at Peach, he asked, "What happened?"

Peach amusedly pantomimed A.J.'s being knocked out, and he groaned. "What should we do now?"

Charizard yawned, and Peach looked at A.J.

"Okay," A.J. sighed. He looked around, "Did the other Pokémon get away?"

"Pi," Peach nodded.

"Charizard, how about you go try to find the other Pokémon, while Peach and I go look for Rivieria or Dad?"

Charizard gave a grunt of assent before leaving the room.

"Come on, Peach," A.J. instructed, and the little Electric mouse followed him out the door. An idea struck A.J. "Hey, Peach, can you smell Dad?"

Peach gave him a disgruntled look that said, _I am too dignified to do that_.

A.J. sighed. Okay, he had to remember how to transform into a Growlithe...His dad had tried teaching him one day...He tried once, nothing. Twice, nothing. Finally, he tried one more time and managed to do it. "Growl," he gave a toothy grin to Peach. He lifted his head into the air and began sniffing.

Hm, what did his dad smell like? Whew, there must be some garbage around here somewhere...Oh, wait, he found the scent! Howling, he went bounding off, Peach tailing him.


	15. Fifteen

His heart pounding, Ash swiveled around, only to see one of the last faces he had expected.

"Mewtwo!" Ash cried out, his eyes wide with surprise.

Mewtwo inclined his head. Ash Ketchum.

"What do you think you're doing here? Where's Devon? And why are you working with _him_?" Ash scowled as he pointed to Lawrence.

Meanwhile, Riviera was moving towards Mewtwo looking delighted as she cried out "Kitty!" Mewtwo, giving a small smile, curled his tail around her protectively.

The gesture broke Ash's heart.

Well, Ash Ketchum, I began thinking. Why should I live in some sort of self-inflicted exile when I could be taking over the world?

"What did you do to Devon?" Ash persisted, trying to look at Mewtwo's cold face instead of his daughter's happy one.

Oh, I just made a statue out of him. You would be surprised at what a work of art it—

Ash kept trying to keep Mewtwo on his feet, metaphorically speaking. "So, what? You just got bored? Is that what turned you back to evil?"

You could put it that way, I suppose.

"What have you done to my daughter?"

I have done nothing. She simply prefers me as a father figure, I suppose. What with your leaving so often for Pokémon battles—

"That isn't fair," Ash growled, though he felt a small pang of guilt at Mewtwo's words. "I don't leave that often, and what has happened to Riviera is _your_ fault. Why did you brainwash my daughter?"

As Mewtwo patted Riviera on the head with a paw, he turned cold eyes to Ash. Your notions of power have always been strange to me, Ash Ketchum. You desired the power that being a Pokémon League Champion would provide you with, yet you wished to get that power with your sweat and blood. There are others in this world who also desire power but want it to be permanent and swiftly attained. Your power is always at stake as Pokémon League Champion, because you are too good to do that which would protect your power. Lawrence III and I have a different understanding of power. Why work for power when you can seize it?

"But what does Riviera have to do with this?" the dark-headed man gritted.

You do not understand the joys that are to be found in elaborate plans. After Lawrence III heard rumors that Mews and Celebi were tied somehow to you, he decided to shift back from collecting rare cards to collecting rare Pokémon. With you on the prowl, however, he knew he would need a partner. He managed to find me. We rebanded Team Rocket and began another clone line. I knew that to control the world, I would need the strength of Team Rocket and that which a Pokémon army could give me. Lawrence knew that being a part of Team Rocket would mean more rare Pokémon and even a chance to create hybrids. We are in the process of forming a strong Pokémon army, and we will soon be unstoppable.

"But Riviera—" Ash tried again.

"We wished to convert her to our side," Lawrence answered him. "The Mews proved elusive, and she would provide fresh DNA."

She is also our form of revenge against you, Ash Ketchum, Mewtwo said, a harsh glint in his eyes. And those bickering clones you found were simply part of our scheme. They were hardwired to turn on you, so we would have time to convert your dear child. I also wanted to see if you could stand up against their power, which you seem to have done. They were going to try to catch you, however, as we wanted to use you as bait for the Legendary Pokémon. But you're here now, anyway, so there doesn't seem to be much of a problem.

Starr and Belle ran into the room.

"The Pokéballs have all been stolen," Starr huffed. "And that kid—"

A Growlithe burst into the room and then transformed into A.J. "Dad! Riviera!" He began moving forward, but Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to hold him in place.

Where are the Pokéballs? Mewtwo asked A.J. coldly.

"Like I would tell you," the kid retorted.

Peach came scrambling inside, looking annoyed at having been left behind. "Pi, chu-pi, pi," she scolded A.J.

Mewtwo nodded at Lawrence, who moved over to a communications console and began speaking into it. Then, unexpectedly, Mewtwo shot out a ball of Psychic energy towards A.J.

* * *

Charizard was out talking with the Mews, Meowth, and the other Pokémon. He told them that they all needed to stay away, but most of them decided that they wanted to go help Ash.

_He's our friend_, Cat said stubbornly.

Mewsie nodded energetically.

_You'll all be caught,_ Charizard stated.

_If that is the price we have to pay,_ said an Ivysaur, _then we will pay the price._

Charizard sighed. _All right. Let's go._

_What about the other Legendaries?_ wondered Moltres.

_If we call them, they will be caught as well_, Charizard said quietly. _The balance—_

_It is too late for that,_ Lugia stated, having just appeared with a whole host of other friends. _We will fight for Ash Ketchum, regardless of the cost._


	16. Sixteen

**Author's Note:** In bold and italics is Pokéspeech, while thoughts and Psychic speech are italicized.

* * *

Lugia and various other Legendary Pokémon, many of which Charizard had never seen before, were all looking at Charizard to show them the way. While Lugia was often considered the leader of the Legendaries, even he was looking to Charizard to leadership. Feeling both humbled and empowered, Charizard craned his neck upwards. 

**_Follow me,_** Charizard roared, hastening forward with Legendary and regular Pokémon following him. They would not go down without a fight.

* * *

Ash, in Mew form, sprang in front of his son, reflecting Mewtwo's Psychic ball with the bubble surrounding him. _Leave my son alone!_ Ash hissed Psychically. 

Mewtwo, however, kept shooting off attacks at A.J., who had transformed into a Mew and was looking annoyed at Ash's attempts to protect him.

_I can do it myself dad,_ A.J. asserted Psychically, and Ash felt a pang of sadness. His son was growing up, becoming a man...Ash could no longer protect him.

Knowing A.J. needed to prove himself, Ash moved over by Peach and Pikachu, watching the battle between Mewtwo and his son. He wasn't standing idly by for long, however; as if out of the walls, NTR members invaded the room, releasing hybrids from Pokéballs and surrounding them all. There was no way to defeat all of them...

Riviera giggled, and Lawrence spoke, "You should just give in now. There is no point for all this violence."

Eyes blazing, Ash turned to Lawrence. _You have stolen my daughter from me, and I will fight to the death for her._

_So be it, Ash Ketchum, _ Mewtwo laughed, sending a mocking ball of Psychic energy Ash's way.

Ash easily dodged the ball, but he soon had a bigger threat at hand. The hybrids were coming closer.

He looked at Pikachu. _If I don't survive this, buddy, tell Misty that I love her._

"Piiii," the yellow Pokémon quivered, tears shining in his eyes.

_And I love you, too, Pikachu,_ Ash smiled, turning to face the hybrids.

**_I won't let you die, Pika-pi,_** Pikachu whispered, readying himself to let loose electricity.

Peach looked at her own trainer, narrowing her eyes decisively. _I won't let you die either_, she said to herself.

A horrendous roar came from the front of the room, causing all the Pokémon and humans to swivel toward the noise.

Charizard gave a toothy grin. **_It's fresh blood tonight, boys!_**

Lugia gave the orange dragon a reprimanding look. _We are here not to take life, but to save it. Mewtwo, why didn't you learn before? We cannot let you do this._

_You cannot stop me either,_ Mewtwo announced, going back to battling A.J.

Most of the regular Pokémon took on one hybrid apiece, though most of the Legendaries took on two or three, or four as in Zapdos' case (he was feeling even grumpier than usual).

The battle was chaotic, vigorous, energy-sapping...

A Mankey was the first to fall. Then a hybrid.

Soon, the room, already too small for such a large battle, was littered with unconscious Pokémon. Of them all, it was perhaps Ash who fought the hardest. A.J. was faltering; he hadn't built up his stamina enough yet for a battle of this magnitude. Riviera was on the brink of tears. These Pokémon, though they did wish to see justice done, were really fighting for Ash. They were fighting for him because he had fought for them.

Suddenly feeling the strong desire for all of this to stop, Ash broke away from battle and went up to his daughter, reaching his mind out to her. He sensed the mental bond that Mewtwo had forged with her, and he sought to push past it, to find a stronger, deeper bond: the bond of family.

Transforming to his weak human form, while knowing that he was making himself vulnerable and possibly sealing his death, he looked into Riviera's eyes and whispered, "Riviera, I love you."

Riviera blinked at him, her eyes hazy.

"I love you, daughter. Please come home to me and your mother."

Enraged, Mewtwo tried to send an attack Ash's way, but Lugia deflected it, sensing the critical moment.

Ash hugged his daughter, and she didn't completely resist. "Remember when you got that Clefairy doll for Christmas? Me and your mommy were so happy that you liked it. And remember when you hurt your finger by getting too close to Charizard's tail? We decided that dunking your finger in ice cream would make it better, and then you flung ice cream at your daddy's face..." Ash's chin trembled, his eyes tearing up. "You remember, don't you?"

Riviera pulled back and looked at Ash. Then she gazed at Charizard, then at Mewtwo.

_Riviera,_ Mewtwo began Psychically.

"Daughter," Ash whispered.

Riviera trembled for an instant, then she threw herself into Ash's arms. "Daddy..."

Bitter, enraged, and perhaps a bit sorrowful, Mewtwo prepared an immensely powerful attack, which he shot off at A.J.

But Peach, surrounded by an electric halo, jumped in front of A.J., reflecting the attack back at Mewtwo.

There was a flash of light so bright that everyone shielded their eyes, and when the flash was gone, they looked upon Mewtwo...

But he was turned to stone.

For a moment, Riviera's lip trembled, and she whispered, "Kitty."

Ash held his breath, but then Riviera buried her face into his chest, muttering, "Daddy."

A.J. rushed over to Peach in human form. "Peach, are you all right?"

"Pich," the Pokémon said weakly.

A Miltank rushed over, pushing other Pokémon aside, restoring the Pikachu's strength with a little milk.

Pikachu, seeing that Peach would be okay, tugged on Ash's sleeve and pointed at Lawrence III.

Picking Riviera up, Ash stood, looking at the other man. "Well, Lawrence, now that Mewtwo is gone, what are you going to do?"

Lawrence looked at the hybrids, then at the regular Pokémon and the Legendaries. Without Mewtwo to rally them, all the hybrids looked tired. And to tell the truth, Lawrence was tired as well. "Turn myself in, I suppose," he sighed.

Upon hearing that their leader was giving in, the NTR members escaped, leaving their hybrids behind, as hybrids made them more identifiable.

Ash figured they would probably scatter, and he didn't think he and the other Pokémon had energy enough to go after them.

The hybrids looked forlorn without their masters, and upon looking on them, Ash felt saddened. They were doomed to short lives by those who had seen nothing wrong in playing with life.

Well, the least Ash could do was make sure they lived the remainder of their lives happily...After he turned Lawrence over to the police, of course.

Ash smiled at Lugia. "Thank you all for your help." He looked to the regular Pokémon. "You're all free to go."

A few of the Pokémon seemed shy, which was bewildering to Ash. Amused, Lugia explained, _Some of them want you to be their new trainer...And perhaps young A.J. when he gets his trainer license._

Ash and A.J. both blushed. They _had_ been bending the rules a little bit...

Trying to recover from his embarrassment, Ash stuttered, "Yeah, that would be great...I can, uh, help find homes with other trainers or in the wild for the rest of you, if you'd like."

Lugia nodded. _I think they would like that._

* * *

A.J. and Ash, having both gained some Pokémon (including the five Egg Pokémon, whose minds they cleared of Mewtwo's influence) and helped other Pokémon find new homes, were peacefully sitting at home with the rest of their family. Days ago, there had been joyful reunions. Now, there was just peace, and the slight sense that something had been left unresolved. 

There was a knock on the door, and Jace jumped out of his seat. "I'll get it!"

Jace opened it, to see Meowth standing there with Lelia, Cat, and Mewsie.

Ash came up behind Jace, smiling. "What brings you guys here?"

"Oh, weze just found us a little melted straggler," Meowth answered with a grin as he made a gesture to his left side.

A Mew passed into Ash's line of vision, and Ash's eyes widened. "Devon!"

The Mew tried to look happy, but he instead looked sorrowful. _I am sorry I failed you,_ he said Psychically.

Ash stared firmly at Devon. "You didn't fail us, Devon. You tried, and that is what is important. There are always going to be creatures that resist the good inside themselves. The only way that those who succeed in resisting evil can fail is by not trying to convert others to good. I think that by trying to save Mewtwo, you helped yourself resist evil and proved that you are a success. I'm glad that you're no longer petrified; Mewtwo's ill hold is no longer upon you."

_I'm glad, too,_ Devon said. _I'm glad, too._

**The End

* * *

Author's Note:** Hopefully, you all enjoyed the ride like I did. Thanks for all the reviews guys, and sorry if the ending seemed sort of abrupt. I didn't want it to feel like I was dragging it out.


End file.
